


principal tyler

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Armpit Kink, Breeding, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, School, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bella gets called into her hot principal’s office and ends up with something in her.
Relationships: Tyler Joseph/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	principal tyler

Bella was a 14 year old girl in 9th grade. One day, at school, she was called to the principal’s office. She was afraid of what she might have done, but was excited to see one of her many hot teachers. When she walked in, Principal Tyler told her to sit down in the seat in front of his desk. He started talking to her about how she had been skipping class, and what the punishment was going to be. She was not really listening, but unbelievably horny. She kept looking at Principal Tyler, thinking about how big his dick must be and how sexy he would look with his shirt off. Under the desk, she took her shoe off and moved her leg onto Tyler’s seat, rubbing Tyler’s crotch with her foot. She saw the expressions of pleasure on Tyler’s face, but he kept talking like nothing was happening. Eventually, he told Bella to come behind his desk. He took her, bent her over, pulled down her pants and panties and started spanking her. Bella moaned every time Tyler’s strong hand hit her bare ass. She then got down on her knees in front of Tyler and pulled down his pants, revealing his huge bulge through his boxers. She started mouthing at his bulge through his underwear and eventually pulled his huge, thick 11 inch dick out. Tyler didn’t hesitate to push her head down onto his fat cock while she was gasping in awe. He facefucked her, making her gag every time he pushed her down onto his cock. When she was done sucking his dick, she got up, removed her panties and stood in front of Tyler saying “you want this daddy?” Tyler, without hesitation, got up, pushed Bella onto her back on the desk and took off her shirt. He started biting and sucking on her nipples. Then, he took his shirt off and placed his cock right on Bella’s pussy. “I wanna breed your tight, underage, virgin pussy,” he said. Bella practically screamed as he shoved his whole foot long cock into her little virgin pussy. He kept pounding her as she moaned, “fuck yes daddy, pound me, destroy me!” Tyler put his arm over Bella’s head, putting his hairy armpit right in her face. She didn’t have any choice but to sniff it and lick it as she was moaning for daddy’s cock. He said, “fuck, I think I’m gonna cum!” Bella moaned, “yes daddy, breed my pussy! Please! I want your hot cum inside of my pussy so you can eat it out afterwards! Yes daddy! Give me your babies!” Suddenly, Tyler shot 20 huge pumps of cum into her virgin pussy. He took his now soft, still huge dick out of Bella’s pussy and got down and started licking his own cum out of her pussy. Bella would become the school slut and would eventually fuck almost every teacher.


End file.
